


Cover Girl

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam wears white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Girl

Lucifer doesn't knock. It's one more character flaw to add to the admittedly lengthy list. So when he barges into Lilith and Ruby's dorm unannounced, he's startled by a vision in white perched on a chair, Ruby on his lap, evidently attacking his eyes with a mascara brush.

"Hold _still_ ," she's saying, "it'll go everywhere if you keep blinking."

Lucifer leans back against the doorframe, folding his arms. "And who's this lovely young thing?"

They both turn to look at him. It's Sam Winchester, he's intrigued to see, looking lovely in a lacy sleeveless thing that stops just above his knees. Ruby's managed to somehow find pantyhose in his size, and his face is shaved smooth, a delicate blush rising in his cheeks as Lucifer runs an appreciative gaze over him. "Is there an occasion, or is this just a new hobby?" he asks, smirking slightly.

Sam blushes further. "There's a party," Ruby explains. "You're supposed to go in drag. And Sam promised he'd cooperate if I got an A on my Bio midterm." She leans back, scrutinizing his face. "Quit squirming," she instructs him. "I'm going to make sure you're the prettiest girl there."

Lucifer watches them, admiring Ruby's masterful strokes with the makeup brush. He wonders if perhaps she's done this sort of thing before.

She glances at Lucifer. "You're making him nervous, I think. He was doing perfectly fine before you came in." Sam squawks in protest.

He raises his hands in surrender. "All right, I'm leaving. I was just looking for Lilith."

"She's in the library," Ruby tells him, not looking up from her work. "Said something about a twelve-page paper, and not coming out until Christmas."

Lucifer nods. "Well... Have fun, I suppose."

He forgets the encounter until much later, thoughts of Sam Winchester pushed to the back of his mind as he coaxes Lilith from her studies to enjoy the hedonism a Friday evening allows. It's not until he's leaning against the cool brick of a dorm and lighting a cigarette that his gaze is arrested by a flash of white.

"Lost your date to the ball?" he calls, and Sam stops, eyes searching in the dark. When he finally sees who the voice belongs to, he flushes, visible even in the dim light. He draws nearer, though, almost like he can't help it.

"Hi," he says softly. "Um."

"I'm Lucifer," Lucifer says, exhaling smoke.

"I know," Sam says. "I mean, I—I've heard of you."

"Have you, now," Lucifer says, smiling. "And what have you heard about me?"

Sam's blush deepens. "Just—just rumors. Nothing—um, nothing good."

Lucifer laughs. "Not all the rumors are true. But I think most of them are."

Sam shifts nervously, and Lucifer takes a moment to run his eyes across the boy. He's lovely like this, prettier than any girl Lucifer's fucked, and the expanse of pale skin at his throat makes him want to lick up the side of his neck. He'd always—well, he'd always _noticed_ Sam, since the first day he'd stumbled into one of their shared classes late, stammering apologies. There's something absolutely enchanting about him when he's flustered, and Lucifer is starting to find out how much fun it is to catch him off his guard, to watch his cheeks turn pink.

"Good party?" he asks, and Sam lifts his eyes from the ground.

"It was okay, I guess," he says. "Last I saw Ruby she was sucking face with some girl, I think she's called Anna. I left a little after that."

Lucifer nods, taking another drag from his cigarette. Sam follows the motion with his eyes, licking his lips slightly, and Lucifer smiles. He's got him.

"Disappointed she's not sucking face with you?" he asks casually.

Sam's head shoots up, and he shakes it. "No! I mean—Ruby's great. But—no."

Lucifer smiles. "Good." He drops his cigarette, grinding it out under his shoe, and snakes an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him in and twisting so he's the one pressed against the wall. Sam inhales sharply, eyes darting around, but doesn't pull away.

"Sammy, you are just mesmerizing like this," he murmurs. Sam seems paralyzed against the wall, breath coming shallowly. His hands twitch at his sides, like he doesn't know what to do with them.

"There's one thing I'm curious about, though," he whispers, one hand sliding around to grip the curve of Sam's ass. "What I want to know," he says, pausing to suck at the skin of Sam's throat, "is exactly how _thorough_ Ruby was." He slides a hand up Sam's skirt, making it clear exactly what he's talking about, and yes, there it is, a delicate piece of lace that Sam's dick is already starting to strain against.

Sam is looking cornered, which is just how Lucifer likes him. "Do I make you nervous?"

He gulps. "I—"

Lucifer doesn't let him finish, capturing his lips, sliding his tongue into Sam's pliant mouth. "God, I want you. Wanted you ever since that first class we had together." Sam gasps, inhaling deep, breath coming in jerky sputters. One of his hands finds Lucifer's, who guides it to the bulge in his own jeans. "Feel that, Sammy?" He twists his hips, grinding against Sam. "You ever let a guy fuck you?"

He shakes his head frantically. Lucifer smirks. "You wanna try it?"

Sam leans back against the wall, catching his breath. Lucifer snags his wrist. "Hey. Eyes on me." Blue eyes meet hazel. "Relax, kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sam nods, seems to screw up his courage, before leaning forward to press his lips to Lucifer's, who chuckles against his mouth. "That a 'yes'?"

"It's a 'yes'," Sam breathes, and Lucifer nods.

"Good boy."

It takes longer to get back to his dorm than it should, mainly because he keeps pausing to shove Sam against a wall and suck another bruise into the pale skin of his neck, laughing when he protests. He wants people to see. He wants everyone to see, because Sam's his now, and the marks are proof.

Lucifer lays Sam out on his bed, taking a moment just to appreciate the sight. His dress is mussed and disheveled, his mascara smudged, and there are marks forming all along his neck. He looks up at Lucifer with bright, curious eyes, and Lucifer doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

He takes his time undressing Sam, reveling in the feel of the lace and thin cotton against his skin. The dress buttons up the back, and he slides it down Sam's arms and over his hips carefully, taking care not to rip the material. This is one outfit he's going to want to see him in again.

Sam squirms as Lucifer pulls down his pantyhose, trailing little kisses down his inner thighs as he goes. He pauses when he gets to the underwear, rubbing a thumb across it, where Sam's cock is pushing at the delicate, lacy fabric.

"Now wherever did Ruby find this," he breathes, lowering his head to lap at Sam through the fabric. Sam makes a mewling noise, low in his throat, canting his hips.

"Lucifer, fuck."

Lucifer smiles and acquiesces, pulling back to undo his own jeans. He can feel Sam's eyes on him as he draws his shirt over his head. "Like what you see?" he asks, just to watch his face heat up. He tugs the underwear all the way down Sam's thighs, freeing his dick and giving it a few teasing strokes.

"Turn over," he says, nudging Sam onto his knees, and he obeys, trembling slightly as Lucifer eases his thighs apart. "Relax," he whispers. "It's okay. You know I'd never hurt you," and Sam nods, hitching in a breath and spreading his legs further.

"So tight, Sammy," he murmurs, sliding slippery fingers into him, working him open. "Never take the time to relax, do you? Always working so hard." He presses small kisses to Sam's lower back. "Gonna make you come so hard, Sam, you won't remember your own name." Sam groans, pushing back, and Lucifer smiles at that. "Like that, Sam, think you can take me?"

Sam sighs agreement, and Lucifer slides up, positions himself at Sam's entrance, and pushes in. He's careful, takes it slow, drinking in the little sighs and noises he wrings from Sam's mouth. "Fuck—oh, oh—Lucifer, _God_ ," and the way the boy says his name is the single most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He's thrusting harder, now, and Sam just takes it, soft noises of shocked pleasure escaping his mouth. He arches his back and moans so deliciously it nearly sends Lucifer over the edge.

He shivers when Lucifer breathes against his neck, hot and heavy, murmuring filthy praise in his ear. He reaches a hand around to stroke Sam's chest, teasing a nipple, and is rewarded with a sharp gasp, Sam pressing back against him.

"Such a good boy, Sammy, doing so well," he purrs, stroking him with rough jerks of his hand. "Like you were made for me, weren't you," and Sam shudders. He's close, Lucifer can feel it, and he deepens his rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, hard, and it only takes a few more before he pushes Sam all the way over, coming with a strangled cry.

Sam is all heat, slick, velvet pressure around him, and yes, he thinks, he's going to keep this one. He's still making soft sounds, gone boneless on the bed underneath Lucifer, and it's the thought of all the noises he's wrung from him tonight, from Sam Winchester, the good boy, the model student, who has no idea what he's gotten himself into, that tips him over the edge as well.

Sam turns, curls himself into Lucifer, his eyes sleepy and confused, like a lost puppy. Lucifer chuckles, pulling him in close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, and Sam pushes his face into his collarbone, sighing softly. His hair is rucked up, and he looks thoroughly well-fucked.

"Aren't you just the most precious thing," Lucifer says, laughing when Sam makes an incoherent noise of protest. "You, I am definitely keeping."

He raises his head, giving Lucifer a searching look. "Is this going to be, like, a thing now?"

Lucifer laughs at that; he can't help it, and Sam gives him a dirty look. "You are just adorable."

"That's not an answer."

Lucifer wraps his arms around him. "It's going to be a thing now."

**Author's Note:**

> maddy knows what inspired this


End file.
